2020 Stockholm bombings
The 2020 Stockholm bombings were a series of explosions on 1 January 2020 that destroyed the entire Swedish royal family and government, prompting the 2020 Swedish Crisis. It is presumed that Tommy Edgren and Alva Odenberg are the main perpetrators, with the main motive of destroying the government. The Attacks On 1 January 2020, the Cabinet was called for an emergency meeting regarding deaths caused by firecrackers. Around 1 PM, three bombs consecutively detonated within the Stockholm Palace, Rosenbad, and Parliament House. The entire Royal Family was killed, alongside the whole Regeringen (Cabinet) and Parliament.2 January 2020 edition of the Konungariket Herald The death toll is estimated to be over five hundred people, with the number of non-fatal injuries unknown. Investigation Alva Odenberg and Tommy Edgren Not much information was known about the bombings until the 9th when an anonymous witness told police that they saw a man enter and leave the Rosenbad right before it exploded. With the description of the man, police apprehended Emanuel Kroon, whom his friends said was a secretary of Acting Prime Minister Alva Odenberg.9 January 2020 edition of the Konungariket Herald The next day, Kroon was found dead in his apartment, apparently due to a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Police quickly filed a search warrant and discovered on his computer a series of emails directed to a man named Tommy Edgren regarding black market supplies, who was a former lover of Odenberg and a well-known anarchist. Odenberg quickly became the prime suspect of the case, as her relation to both Emanuel Kroon and Tommy Edgren raised suspicions. The police filed an arrest warrant against her also on the 9th and she retaliated by saying "This is a plot to overthrow me. Reveal yourself." She continued her own accusation of a coup plot by replying to Supreme Commander Fredrik Holgersson's announcement the next day, saying "Once again, these people are falsely accusing me of bombing the government just to take power."10 January 2020 edition of the Konungariket Herald On the 11th, the Supreme Court of Sweden (which had survived the bombing) officially overturned Odenberg's arrest warrant.11 January 2020 edition of the Konungariket Herald Against public and government pressure, the police continued to search for evidence, and none had been yielded until the 17th when Edgren was caught off the coast of Malmo. In an official announcement, Holgersson said that Edgren had fled to Germany after the bombings, and only returned after Messerschmidt's Revolution; in the publicly available police tape, he showed him confessing both his culpability and Odenberg's, saying "We just wanted to rule the world together." Both were "put on trial" the next day, with reports saying that Edgren pled guilty while Odenberg refused to. However, the Supreme Court later denied that there was no trial, having not accepted attempts from Holgersson or his government to restart the trial. They conducted an investigation and discovered that they were court-martialled, which is reserved only for military personnel, and thus Holgersson committed a crime. Other Government Officials The problem was left alone until 16 February, when emails from Alva Odenberg's address sent to different government officials were discovered. The emails mentioned "the grand scheme failing" and that "a secondary plan will be put into place." The next day, more emails were found, this time sent to King Christopher II himself and the Supreme Court. Immediately Holgersson detained those involved and announced the dissolution of the Kingdom, reestablishing it as the Swedish State. References